Her Weakness
by writer.exe
Summary: Through a series of unfortunate events, Scourge learns his Jedi companion may not be as emotionless as she seems. *Rates T for now*
1. prologue

**_Author's Note:_** _This is a short story about my Jedi Knight, Isla Gale, and her relationship with the Jedi Knight companion, Lord Scourge. Unfortunately, you cannot romance him in-game so I decided to write this story. I apologize for any mistakes I've missed and I hope you enjoy. :)_ _Please note: I do not own the SWTOR game or any of its original characters. However, Isla's name and personality is completely my own. Thank you._

/

The constant control she held over her feelings was unsettling; he had never witnessed someone so resolved and calm before. In his 300 years of life, never had he met a Jedi as composed as she. All of them had a flaw, something they failed to follow as a Jedi but not her. After defeating the Emperor and being officially named a Jedi Master, he finally saw her as his equal. He knew long before then that she was just as, if not more, powerful than himself, but could not find it in himself to admit it. But as he watched her accept the title, he knew then that she was a true Jedi; a gentle soul willing to put her life on the line for those who needed it the most and it sickened him. She would sacrifice anything, even her life, for the sake of the Republic and for what? They could never pay what they owed her, but that thought didn't seem to bother her much. She was a Jedi and her sole purpose was to fight for those who could not fight for themselves. He would never understand why he was so drawn to her, but she ignited something deep inside him he had not experienced in many, many years: desire.

"Where to next, Master?" Kira asked as they returned to her ship after the ceremony. They were gathered in the holoterminal room. Isla was facing away from them, her hands clasped together in front of her. She was relaxed and calm, an aura of serenity surrounding her, but there was something odd Scourge sensed within her as well. No doubt, Kira noticed it too.

"I believe a small vacation is in order," she announced while turning to face them. "We'll dock on Coruscant, spend a week or two winding down before returning to the war."

"Hey, sounds good to me. I could use a break," Doc said, placing his hands on his hips.

"I haven't been to Coruscant in a long time. Any particular reason why you want to stay there?" Kira questioned and Isla smiled softly. To Scourge, she looked almost sad. Her eyes fell closed, as if recalling a fond memory, or perhaps a sad one.

"I admit, I have my own personal reasons for wanting to visit Coruscant, but I'm sure you can find ways to entertain yourselves," she said as her eyes reopened and he noted the somewhat playful tone in her voice.

"Oh, yes I do. I hear Coruscant has a variety of beautiful women," Doc said, smirking and Kira rolled her eyes.

"I guess we all know how Archiban is going to spend his vacation," Kira muttered and Doc glared at her, in good fun, but with slight annoyance.

"Don't call me that."

Isla smiled at them, amused, but her smile did not quite reach her eyes.

"Sergeant Rusk, please set the ship to make way for Coruscant."

"Yes, sir." He saluted to her before leaving to set coordinates for the planet.

"Until then, the rest of you may do as you wish as long as the ship is not destroyed," she murmured before turning away from them once more. There was that slight playfulness again. He was starting to think it was nothing but a ruse to keep the others from noticing how she really felt. She couldn't fool him, however. She then began typing on the holoterminal.

"If you need me, I will be meditating in my room, Master." Kira bowed respectfully before trailing out of the room silently.

"I got some stuff I gotta take care of," Doc said. "Important doctor stuff."

Scourge could hear a sense of longing in his voice, like he wanted the Jedi to turn around and tell him to stay with her, but instead, she gave him a quick "do as you will" and that was it. Doc left with his tail between his legs and the sight made Scourge smirk. By then, Teeseven had powered down in the corner of the room and so it was just the two of them.

"Is something the matter, Lord Scourge?" she inquired without looking at him and he crossed his arms.

"Something troubles you, I can sense it," he said and although she did not react physically, he could feel her surprise ripple through the Force.

"And if something does, why are you concerned?" she said softly and Scourge smirked. She slowly turned to face him and he found a solemn look on her face.

He was concerned, but he wouldn't tell her that just yet. "It's interesting to see you in distress," he admitted and she shot him a questioning look. At least what he said was true, if not the whole truth.

"Me? Why?" she questioned and Scourge moved forward until he was towering over her. She did not move; she was not intimidated in the slightest. He sneered.

"You're always in control. You've learned how to suppress your emotions. How?"

"There is no Emotion, there is Peace," she recited softly, gazing up at him like a disinterested animal.

"Even the strongest Jedi have dishonored the Jedi Code. What is your weakness?" He leaned closer, their faces mere inches apart. She didn't turn away; she didn't flinch; she met his intense gaze head on.

"I've told you before I will not submit to the dark side, Lord Scourge," she said, her voice lacking the gentleness from before. They stared at one another, neither backing down. Finally, he spoke.

"Everyone has a weakness, even you, Jedi," he hissed and a tiny smirk found its way onto her lips. She leaned back, resting her backside against the holoterminal, and crossed her arms.

"Really?" she said wryly. "Then what's yours?"


	2. chapter 1

_Author's_ _Note_ _: I've decided to go ahead and post the next chapter to let everyone know this is a multichapter story. It's a short multichapter story but a multiple chapter one nonetheless. Enjoy._

 _Please note that I do not own any of these characters, aside from Isla, who I have personalized. Thanks._

The second he laid eyes on her, he knew she was the one. He'd seen her face centuries ago in a vision that lasted no more than a minute. Since then, he'd kept her face locked in his mind and he was certain this was her. She wore simple, brown robes with little armoring. The hood was covering her head, its shadow shielding her eyes, but as soon as he stepped up to the energy shield, she flipped the hood down. He saw, for the first time in years, the dark color of chocolate brown her eyes were. For such a basic color, they were beautiful. They were brimming with emotion he could not feel within her. She was very skilled at hiding her emotions. He could feel nothing but confidence and serenity emitting from her.

Thinking back on it now, he learned she always suppressed her emotions like that while on a mission or in combat. On the ship, however, she was less composed. Scourge could feel when she was happy, excited, angry, or upset, but only subtly. She was an obedient little Jedi, never revealing too much of what supposedly made Jedi weak. If anything, her emotions would make her stronger. She was already immensely powerful. He could only imagine what she could do if only she'd use her emotions as a tool.

Feeling for her through the Force, he could tell she was meditating. She spent much of her free time meditating inside her quarters. When he heard the holoterminal go off, indicating that someone was trying to call, she came out of her room. He slipped into the common room quietly behind her. An older woman with long hair appeared on the terminal. He noted the lightsaber attached to her hip instantly.

"How is she?" Isla questioned immediately, her voice soft, but worried and the woman sighed, bowing her head.

"She worsens everyday, Isla. You need to come visit. Please." There was a desperation in her voice, one that he felt Isla took heed of.

"I will come tomorrow morning. I'll need to gather my things," Isla informed and the woman smiled.

"Thank you, Isla. I will see you soon then." The elder woman bowed before disconnecting and her image disappeared. Isla stood with her head bowed for many moments before speaking.

"My mother is dying and I must go to her," she said as she turned to face him. Scourge was slightly surprised to find tears brimming her eyes. He could feel the ball of sadness growing in her as she wiped her eyes. He watched her carefully before approaching slowly.

"I… don't know what to do," she murmured as she gazed up at him. Her deep eyes, usually so full of light, were dark and there were ugly marks under her eyes. She had not been sleeping well.

"Go to her, Isla," he said plainly, as if it were obvious, and she shook her head.

"I'm not sure if I could handle it," she said as she covered her face with her hands. "I've never dealt with this before. I…" She trailed off, her words muffled as she began to weep quietly.

Scourge had never seen her in this state. She was strong, composed, but all people, all Jedi and Sith alike, had a breaking point. Sighing, he gently tugged her hands away from her face. The way she subconsciously moved closer to him made that old, but familiar feeling flare up. She was staring up at him now with those big, brown eyes. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks and wetting his gloved hands.

"Jedi or not, emotions need to be released," he said softly, his eyes searching her face and she nodded, but not understanding.

"Feelings aren't a bad thing. Your Jedi Order has warped you, Isla," he muttered as he brushed away her tears. "Bottling up your emotions is not healthy. Even for a Jedi." A small smile then appeared on her lips.

"I thought you said you didn't care?"

"I lied," he stated simply as he cupped her face. He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and he heard her small intake of breath. This sudden urge to kiss her was overbearing and he almost did, but pulled away before his body would let him. Taking advantage of her in this weakened state wasn't right and even he knew that.

"Scourge?"

"Go to her in the morning and when you return, we'll talk," he murmured as he let go completely. She stared at him, concerned and confused but he simply left her there. He found himself in his shared quarters and took a seat on his cot. He needed to think and so did she.

~~~

She could not sleep that night; an unfamiliar feeling writhing inside her chest kept her from sleep. Lord Scourge had been on her mind for some time. Since he'd help them escape from the Emperor's flagship, there was never a moment he was not on her mind. He was mysterious, soft spoken, but passionate. He was cruel and dangerous and spoke freely of how he despised her ways of mercy, but he was kind, in some aspects. He praised her ability to cut down their enemies, but criticized the way she held back. They had so many differences and she liked to know his perspectives on things. Perhaps that's why she was so drawn to him. She searched for his presence often. For whatever reason, it comforted her. It took much strength but she was finally able to admit she may have harboured romantic feelings for him. It was the only conclusion she could draw about the way she was feeling.

Isla could not deny that she found certain people attractive. She'd met plenty of attractive men and women in her line of work, but her code prohibited her from acting on her feelings. She had easily rejected Doc's proposals and there had been many. He was a charming man, with certain characteristics she admired, but she wasn't going to allow herself to break her code for something that would not last. She briefly wondered what was so different about Scourge. After all, he had told her many times about his inability to feel much of anything since he was cursed with immortality. She somewhat pitied him, knowing he wished for nothing but to feel again. She knew not how to make it better for him, but wished she did. Frowning, she entered the galley fully dressed and restless. She shot the Sith sitting quietly at the table a small smile. He did not return it and the serious look on his face sent tingles down her spine. She tried to ignore it, to no avail.

"You're up early, Jedi," Scourge said in greeting as she began fixing herself a cup of caf to go.

"Figured I might as well get a head start on the day," she murmured. As much as she was dreading looking into the eyes of her dying mother, she had to come to terms with it. She took a sip of her caf.

"You're exhausted, Isla."

"Is it that obvious? I'll feel better when I get there," she said as she turned to leave the galley. "I'll be back tonight. Probably."

"And we'll talk," he added and she glanced back at him, nodding.

"And then we'll talk," she confirmed before leaving the galley and exiting the ship. The trip to her childhood home brought back many memories. Her old home resided in downtown Coruscant, away from where the gang fights usually took place. Her parents, Lewaye and Leia Gale, owned a tailor's shop. They were fairly popular among Coruscant's more esteemed population. Her brother lived and worked alongside them, preparing to take over shop when their parents retired. With them also lived Jedi Master Mara Hall; a lively woman who didn't much live by the Code nowadays, but could still wield a lightsaber like she'd just been given the rank of Jedi Knight. But she and Isaac just called her Grandma Mara. She and Isla were currently the only Force users in the family. Her father was an orphan and had no known brothers and sisters and her mother was an only child. Her grandfather, who had been a powerful Force user once, was killed even before her mother had been born so it was just she and Grandma Mara.

When she reached the front of the shop, she simply stood and admired it. It hadn't changed at all. Above the shop was the living space. She could sense their presences, though her mothers' was very weak. Sucking in a deep breath, she approached the front entrance and went inside. She glanced around the shop and noted with satisfaction nothing had changed. Customers moved around the shop quietly, admiring the many colors textures of fabric. It was peaceful and she smiled.

"Isla?"

She turned around to face her brother, who was a few inches taller than she. His blond hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and his eyes, the color of seagreen, were wide with disbelief. His lips slowly formed a smile.

"Isaac," she murmured softly before engulfing him with a hug. Isaac hadn't changed much either. He was still small and skinny and dressed in baggy, street clothing.

"Where have you been?" he questioned while pulling away and she shrugged.

"Defeating the Emperor, saving the galaxy. Stuff like that." She smiled sheepishly at him and he laughed heartily. He threw his arm around her shoulder before leading her to the staircase in the back of the shop. They climbed the steps slowly, Leia's sickly presence getting strong the closer Isla got.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Isaac announced as they entered the kitchen. Leia was sitting at the table beside Grandma Mara and Lewaye was at the stove, stirring a pot of soup. Each of them turned to look at Isla simultaneously and their eyes widened. Grandma Mara grinned as she grasped Leia's hand.

"I thought I felt you close, little Isla," she said and Isla smiled, tears filling her eyes as she walked towards her mother. Leia's seagreen eyes were sunken and she had no color in her cheeks. Isla could feel how weak she was and her heart broke. She knelt by her mother's side, taking her other hand in her own.

"Hello, mother," she said softly and Leia reached out, brushing Isla's tears away, and smiling.

"I'm glad you came," she said and Isla shuddered, choking back a sob.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I had to gather my courage before I could face you and I…" Isla suddenly realized it was wrong for her to be afraid. Her mother was dying. If anyone should be afraid, it was Leia, but she wasn't. Isla could see it in her eyes. Leia had comes to term with it. Now it was time for Isla to do the same.

"Don't apologize, Isla. You're scared, but things will be fine. There is no Death, there is the Force."

And her tears broke free, cascading down her cheeks like a salty waterfall, and for the first time in 11 years, Isla cried in her mother's arms.

~~~

Isla learned a lot that day. About herself, about the Force, and about death itself. She discussed treatment options with her family and was informed nothing was helping. The disease currently torturing her mother had many different treatment options but nothing was working. Grandma Mara had also been trying to heal Leia through the Force for months but her attempts were in vain. Grandma Mara told both she and Isaac that if this was the Force's will, then there was nothing they could do. The moment she heard this, nothing but hot, fiery anger coursed through her veins and she asked why? Her mother didn't deserve this. Out of all the cruel, worthless people in the galaxy, why did it have be Leia Gale?

She left the house that night furious, but exhausted. She didn't return to the ship until late, taking her time making the trip back, and simply blaming the galaxy for the pain her mother was enduring. When she did return, Scourge was waiting for her in the common room. He told her Kira had returned, asking for her, but had already retired to her quarters. Isla hardly heard what he was saying. Her mind was buzzing with an array of different emotions and she didn't know what to do.

"Isla, are you okay?" He grasped her shoulders gently as her dark eyes darted around the ship before coming to rest on him. She was tense underneath his fingertips and she was breathing erratically.

"Isla, take a deep breath and answer me. Tell me what's wrong," he ordered and she inhaled deeply, her eyes falling shut, before exhaling and reopening her eyes. He was suddenly engrossed by her eyes.

"There's nothing anyone can do to save my mother. She's dying and there's nothing I can do and I hate that. I always know how to fix the problem. I'm the Hero of Tython, damnit!" she yelled before whimpering and falling into his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Why do I feel so powerless?" she whispered as he hesitantly put his arms around her.

"You can't save everyone, Isla" he said and she buried her face in his hard chest. Underneath the tunic he wore, she could feel the arch and ridges of his body.

"I wish I could," she said softly. "Then I could save you too."

She felt him tense underneath her arms but she only held him tighter. He needed to know it was the truth and that she cared about him. No matter their differences; no matter how many disagreements they had; even if he did not return her affections, she cared.

"I cannot be saved, Jedi," he muttered and she stepped back to look at him. She frowned at him before sighing.

"Maybe not, but I can still try," she remarked before excusing herself and retiring to her quarters. Without changing out of her robes, she fell into bed and slept better than she had in days.

~~~

The ship was silent. Doc and Rusk were not there to fill the silent room with their snores and Scourge was grateful. Silence was a rare commodity these days since he had joined Isla's crew. He didn't sleep much, too much on his mind to even consider it. Of course, he didn't need sleep to function properly and spent most nights staring at the ceiling or meditating. That night, the only thing on his mind was Isla. She was sleeping, he could feel, and he was glad. She hadn't been sleeping well recently. With her mother the way she was, he assumed it was a lot to worry about. So much so, he could feel her resolve slipping away with each day and her true feelings becoming more and more revealed.

He wasn't sure he could care for her in the way she wanted him to. Since meeting her that day on Quesh, his eyes had been reopened to the the color of her chocolate brown iris'. He was embarrassed to admit he often found himself falling into them. He could not feel nor see anything else, but how he wished he could. He'd only had one lover in his life since becoming the way he was now; a beautiful, pureblood Sith woman with elegant black hair and striking emerald green eyes that contrasted perfectly with the deep red of her skin. He had fallen in love with her eyes as well. But she was gone, along with everything else he knew from before.


	3. chapter 2

Isla did not leave her room until mid-afternoon the next day. She spent much of that time sleeping and the rest of it taking her time in bathing, getting dressed, and just refreshing herself after the weeks she spent worrying about her mother and finally coming to terms with said woman's illness. She finally stepped out of her quarters and headed to the galley for a late lunch. She found Kira already there, the woman's eyes focused intently on her datapad as she scooped oatmeal into her mouth every so often, The sight made Isla giggle and Kira raised her head in surprise.

"Master!" she exclaimed, bashfully putting her datapad away as Isla took a seat across from her with a sandwich and a cup of caf.

"Reading one of your romance holo-novels again?" Isla teased as she added sugar to her drink. Kira nodded sheepishly.

"Things are heating up between them," she explained and Isla grinned.

"What's it about again?" Isla inquired and Kira excitedly launched into a detailed explanation of the novel. When she finished, a sour look was on Isla's face, her nose scrunched up in confusion.

"So, she's getting paid to be his… sex slave?" Isla said and Kira shrugged.

"It's consensual. She signed a contract," Kira retorted and Isla shook her head, biting into her sandwich and chewing thoughtfully.

"I would never do something like that," Isla said after she swallowed her mouthful and Kira snorted.

"Not even for a handsome, rich man like Han Gray?"

"Absolutely not," Isla said as she finished eating her sandwich and Kira smirked.

"Whatever you say," she sing-songed and Isla rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" Isla questioned and Kira's amused expression turned serious.

"Of course not. I'm a Jedi and Jedi don't do things like that," Kira said and Isla huffed as Kira's serious expression broke and the two women broke into giggles.

"What's so funny, ladies?"

Doc made his presence known as he wandered into the galley. He grabbed his own cup of caf and took a seat next to Kira, who begrudgingly scooted over for the charismatic doctor.

"Just girl things, Doc," Isla answered and he quirked an eyebrow at her, which made Isla laugh a little.

"I thought Jedi only talked about Jedi things," he inquired and Kira scowled.

"We're still women, Archiban. Jedi, but still women," Kira said hotly and Doc raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey, you Jedi are some tough puzzles to solve. Don't mind me asking questions and don't call me that," he shot back and Kira snorted before picking up her datapad.

"So when did you get back, Doc?" Isla inquired as Doc reclined back in his place beside Kira.

"An hour or two ago," he replied and Isla nodded.

"Have you enjoyed your vacation?"

He smirked. "Immensely."

Isla decided to ignore the innuendo and instead smiled. She caught Kira rolling her eyes and Isla politely took a sip of her caf. Things were silent for while; Kira read her novel quietly as Isla and Doc sipped at their drinks.

"So, I heard about your mother, Isla," Doc said softly and the Jedi froze momentarily before forcing herself to finish her drink. She heard Kira kick Doc in the leg and the man's small yelp of pain. A sudden aura of seriousness overcame the small galley and Isla cleared her throat.

"I suppose you all deserve to know," she said, catching eyes with both her Padawan and Medic.

"My mother is dying and there's nothing they can do. In fact, this entire trip was planned so I could come visit her before she… passed," Isla explained briefly and Kira sighed.

"I'm sorry, Master," she murmured and Isla shook her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. My mother isn't worried and neither should I be. It's the will of the Force after all," Isla said and Kira brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Is your mother Force sensitive?" the redhead asked curiously and Isla shook her head.

"Her mother, my grandmother, is. We are currently the only Force Sensitives in my family," Isla said. "I don't suppose you've heard of Former Grand Master Mara Hall have you?"

Kira's jaw fell open at Isla's words.

"Your grandmother is a former Grand Master?"

"Yes," Isla confirmed and Kira sat back in disbelief.

"No wonder you're so powerful and skilled. Look at your relatives," Kira exclaimed and Isla chuckled.

"I actually have no idea what you're talking about but it sounds cool," Doc said. "But I really am sorry about your mother, Isla."

Isla sighed before smiling timidly at the older man.

"Thank you, Doc. Speaking of my mother, I suppose it's time I go visit her again."

The petite Jedi scooted out of the booth and stretched before gathering her dirty dishes and placing them in the sink.

"Tell C2 to do the dishes. They're piling up," she ordered before leaving the two alone. She returned to her quarters where she gathered her lightsaber and satchel before heading to the entrance of the ship. She left quickly, ready to see her mother now that she was in a far better mood.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but one minute she and her family were partaking in a friendly game of cards and the next, she and Grandma Mara were dueling in the living room. All the furniture was pressed against the walls, along with her parents and brother as she Grandma Mara skillfully and elegantly clashed lightsabers.

Her Grandmother was a very submissive fighter. She allowed her enemies to tire themselves out before landing a final blow against them. It took Isla years to figure this out. She had scars to prove just how far Mara pushed her granddaughter to become the Jedi Mara knew she could be. However, Isla never learned how to take blow after blow; she preferred quick, short attacks and subduing her enemies as quickly as possible. Seeing the two different styles clashing together in a fury of green and purple was exhilarating.

By the time their duel was over, Isla was breathing hard and bent over trying hard to catch her breath. Grandma Mara hardly looked winded.

"You gave it a good try, baby!" her mother cheered, making the younger woman smile as she clipped her lightsaber to her belt.

"Thanks, mother. I'm not sure how we ended up doing this, but it was a good exercise."

Her grandmother came to her side, grabbing her shoulder gently and smiling.

"You've learned well, Isla, but you still have much to learn if you ever wish to beat me in a duel," Grandma Mara said and Isla snorted.

"I will eventually, Grandma," she said and Grandma Mara shook her head in silent laughter as she took a seat beside Leia. The older Jedi grabbed her daughter's hand and squeezed it softly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Isla approached her mother slowly and slowly sank to her knees. Leia brushed back a piece of Isla's hair and she leaned into her mother's touch.

"Better than I have in months," she whispered and Isla smiled sadly, tears building in her dark eyes.

"I'm sorry I waited so long to come back home," she said and Leia brushed away the tears beginning to fall from her deep, brown eyes,

"You've been busy keeping the galaxy safe. All that matters is that you did come home," Lewaye said, reaching out to brush his hand over Isla's braid and Isla nodded, gently resting her head in her mother's lap as Leia rubbed small circles in her back.

"I love you, Mama," Isla murmured, her words muffled, and Leia patted her back.

"And I love you, little Isla."

Her brother walked her home that evening. It was dark and despite her attempts to convince him she could protect herself, he still escorted her back to the spaceport.

"Tomorrow, when you return, I want you to meet someone," he said as they hopped off Isaac's speeder and neared the spaceport.

"Oh?" Isla inquired, arching her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Her name is Padama and I wish to ask her hand in marriage, but her parents do not approve of her marrying a lowly man like me," he explained and Isla paused, forcing Isaac to come to a stop as well.

"A lowly man like you?" Isla questioned, a deep frown on her lips. Isaac was close to becoming a business owner and he already made good money. Isla could not understand why this girl's parents saw him as "lowly".

"Yes, but I love her. I would do anything for her and I want you to meet her," he said and Isla smiled.

"Of course I will be there," Isla assured and Isaac smiled.

"Thank you. Mom is cooking dinner tomorrow and she wanted your friends to come by too," Isaac said and Isla raised an eyebrow.

"She's seen the broadcasts, silly. She knows you have a crew that helped you defeat the emperor," Isaac answered her unasked questioned and Isla nodded.

"Of course. I'll ask them tomorrow morning," Isla said and Isaac smiled before pulling her into a brotherly hug. She returned the gesture tightly.

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow," Isaac said before pulling away and Isla nodded in confirmation.

"Night, Isaac," Isla replied before she entered the spaceport and walked towards where her ship was docked. On the ship, she found Doc and Kira in the rec room on the sofa as far away from each other as possible watching a movie while Rusk cleaned his weapon in the corner, occasionally glancing up at the screen. She assumed T-Seven was powered down below ship. After saying a quick goodnight to each of them, she went towards the cargo bay where Scourge would most likely be. She found the Sith meditating and she leaned against the doorframe to silently watch him. He was dressed casually with a white shirt and black lounge pants. He was barefoot and he looked relaxed.

"Jedi," he finally said after a moment and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Sith," she returned before entering the room.

"Do you need something?" he asked and she shrugged. She lowered herself to her knees in front of him and sat back.

"Just came to talk to you about something," she said after she had situated herself.

"Which would be?"

"My mother has invited you and the others to dinner tomorrow," she explained and the look of surprise on his face made her giggle.

"Are they aware--"

"No." She cut him off, giving him a serious look. "But, I'm sure they'd welcome you into their home. You are an ally and friend of mine."

He gazed at her skeptically and she sighed.

"I came to talk to you because it's your choice. I won't force you to come, but I do wish for my family to meet the people I've been traveling with.

"You have also proven yourself to be trustworthy. Once they learn you helped defeat the Emporer, they won't be bothered to care about your ideals or appearance."

She gazed at him carefully, her eyes revealing how desperately she wanted him to attend, even if her words gave him the option of refusal. She could see it in his face; he was contemplating everything that could go wrong but a smile began to form on her lips as his resolve broke and he finally nodded.

"I will trust you, Jedi, but I won't hesitate to defend myself if your grandmother decides to try anything," he warned and she giggled, hiding her smile as she got to her feet.

"Grandma Mara is old, she cares very little for anything anymore. I'm sure you'll be quite surprised with how much she doesn't care."

She winked before leaving him alone once more with his thoughts. He certainly had a lot to think about now. Pleased with herself, Isla settled beside Doc and Kira, who had huddled together as the scarier bits began playing. Eventually, Rusk excused himself to bed and Doc ended up falling asleep on Kira's shoulder. Soon, Kira was nodding off. Isla was the last to leave for bed but not before snapping a quick picture of the pair on the couch. She went to bed that night with a smile on her lips and happiness in her heart.


End file.
